


¡Dibújame!

by hudgens77



Category: Free!
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, depresión
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hudgens77/pseuds/hudgens77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando eran niños, Sousuke continuamente le pedía a Haru que lo dibujara. Este le hacía caso, pero dibujaba versiones feas de él para hacerlo rabiar. Lo que Haru no sabía era que Sousuke guardaba todas y cada una de ellas como un preciado tesoro. Y lo que Sousuke desconocía era que Haru tenía un montón de retratos bien hechos de él que jamás le daría o sus sentimientos serían descubiertos. SouHaru, angst y fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Dibújame!

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Vengo con otro one-shot de Free! y se siente extraño, porque es la primera vez que no escribo algo de RinHaru x) pero que puedo decir, como siempre los prompts de Matt Christophe me seducen y soy demasiado débil como para decir que no ewe
> 
> En fin, espero que les guste el fic y no se olviden de dejar review para saber qué pensaron, en especial ahora que escribo de otra pareja uwu
> 
> Disfruten! :)

Nanase Haruka era un niño obstinado. Más inteligente que el resto y obsesionado por la natación, le molestaban la mayoría de las personas. Era callado, sabiendo que lo más prudente era guardarse su opinión y no meterse en los asuntos de los demás, y por lo mismo tenía pocos amigos. Entre ellos estaba Makoto, un chico dulce y embelesado por el aire independiente de Haru; y Nagisa, extrovertido y sincero.

Después se les unió Rin, al principio irritante y ruidoso; mas, eventualmente, Haru llegó a considerarle un amigo. No obstante, cuando ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia, Rin se fue.

Y fue así como Haru empezó a lidiar con Yamazaki Sousuke.

Rin era a Sousuke lo que Haruka era a Makoto. Le importaba demasiado y por lo mismo, se enfureció con ellos la primera vez que les habló por no considerar los sentimientos de Rin. Y aunque en ese momento Haru lo encontró sumamente molesto y entrometido, gradualmente comenzó a tolerarlo y a desarrollar una extraña fascinación por molestarlo y competir con él. Competir con Sousuke era más o menos como competir con Rin, pero molestarlo era muchísimo más divertido. Rin le enviaba cartas seguido y Sousuke iba a casa de Haru y le comentaba lo que Rin era demasiado penoso para escribirle directamente. Una de esas tardes, Sousuke llegó cuando Haru hacía un dibujo para su clase de arte; y, deslumbrado al notar su talento, le pidió que lo dibujara. Haru se negó al principio solo para fastidiarlo; sin embargo terminó cediendo al darse cuenta que podía hacerlo enojar de otras maneras.

Sousuke estiró el cuello y levantó la barbilla, luciendo completamente serio y dedicado a posar perfectamente. Haru se aguantó las ganas de burlarse y pretendió esforzarse en dibujarlo.

"Listo," afirmó después de un rato. Sousuke sonrió y se acercó más ansioso que Makkou, su perro, antes de sacarlo a jugar. No obstante, la decepción fue evidente en su semblante al ver el resultado.

"¿Quién es ese?" preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Haru sonrió para sus adentros, conociendo la reacción que iba a obtener.

"Tú," dijo, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no reír cuando el rostro de Sousuke se contrajo en una expresión de asco.

"No es cierto. Yo no estoy tan cabezón, y mi nariz no es tan grande, ¡y no estoy bizco!"

Haru se encogió de hombros. Era un experto en fingir indiferencia.

"Eso dices tú."

Aquella rutina se volvió más o menos común. Haru dibujaba versiones feas de Sousuke solo para hacerlo rabiar. Y funcionaba todo el tiempo.

No obstante, lo que Haru no sabía era que a pesar de lo mucho que Sousuke argumentara que los dibujos no le hacían justicia, siempre terminaba guardándolos. Al principio por costumbre, pero poco a poco comenzó a encariñarse con ellos. Inclusive les designó una carpeta especial que escondía en el rincón más recóndito del librero de su casa para que nadie los viera. Feos o no, eran su preciado tesoro —solo porque Haruka se los dedicaba.

En cuanto a Haru...

Lo que Sousuke desconocía era que por cada dibujo feo de él había otros bien hechos. Al principio como un experimento, pero después por alguna razón que Haru no lograba comprender. Mas nunca le mostraba esos dibujos porque sabía que así los sentimientos que comenzaban a florecer en su pecho serían descubiertos y no podría lidiar con el rechazo o la humillación. Así que los guardaba para sí entre blocs y materiales de dibujo.

Los chicos crecieron y las situaciones de la vida hicieron que se distanciaran. Rin y Sousuke se fueron lejos, cada uno por su lado, y cuando cada quien regresó, ingresaron a Samezuka. Nagisa, Makoto y Haru se quedaron en Iwatobi y su amistad creció. Incluso se juntaban mucho con Gou, la hermana de Rin, y conocieron a un joven llamado Rei.

No fue hasta el último año, cuando Sousuke regresó —y después de una buena dosis de drama— que el grupo volvió a juntarse. Una tarde después de una guerra con pistolas de agua en Samezuka, hicieron una fogata y conversaron por largo rato. Evidentemente la nostalgia hizo acto de presencia y llegó un punto en donde rememoraban viejas anécdotas. Haru, por su parte, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo Sousuke se había sacrificado por él durante el duelo, aunque fuera solo un juego. Pero fue cuando escuchó su voz y se percató de que se dirigía a él que salió de su ensimismamiento.

"...recuerdo que Nanase solía hacer dibujos. Muy feos, por cierto," Sousuke estaba serio, pero sus ojos expresaban cierta suavidad. "Qué bueno que no te convertiste en artista. Te morirías de hambre."

"No culpes al dibujo, culpa al modelo," respondió Haru. "No es mi culpa que seas feo."

"¡Haru!" exclamó Makoto. Afortunadamente Sousuke sabía que Haru no iba en serio, ya que sonrió.

Al fondo Nagisa y Momo reían mientras que Rei murmuraba algo acerca de diferir y cómo Sousuke era "estéticamente agradable". Ai tenía la misma expresión angustiada que Makoto y Rin sonreía como si supiera algo que los demás no.

"Tienes razón. Soy tan feo que te daba la gana de dibujarme prácticamente cada vez que nos veíamos."

Haru no pudo disimular el rubor que tiñó sus mejillas.

"Bueno," argumentó, desviando la mirada. "Es que eres... pintoresco."

Sousuke estalló a carcajadas. Los demás solo reían, observando el intercambio con atención.

"...pero en serio, tal vez deberías dibujarme otra vez," propuso Sousuke con cierto aire encantador cuando se hubo calmado. "Solo para ver cuánto has mejorado."

"¡Oh!" vociferó Nagisa con entusiasmo. "¡Haru-chan, deberías hacerlo!"

Haru se negó a establecer contacto visual con alguno de ellos, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

"No tengo lápiz ni papel."

"Podemos buscar—"

"No hay buena luz ahora," interrumpió con firmeza antes de que Nagisa pudiera argumentar algo más.

"Bueno, ¿se acuerdan de cuando a Rin le molestaba que le dijeran Rinrin?" Makoto cambió el tema, notando la molestia de Haru. Y funcionó, porque Rin reaccionó y los demás rieron; olvidándose de Haru y sus retratos de Sousuke.

* * *

El verano termina y los amigos se separan.

Haru decidió irse a Tokio y nadar competitivamente gracias a Rin, quien se iría a Australia. Sousuke aún no tenía muy en claro qué quería hacer de su vida, por lo tanto se quedaría en Iwatobi hasta que lo decidiera. Makoto también se iría a Tokio, pero por separado.

Decidieron juntarse todos antes de que se fueran. La reunión fue en la casa de los Matsuoka, e incluso Kisumi, Nitori y los hermanos Mikoshiba estuvieron invitados.

Cuando Haru y Makoto llegaron; Rei y Sousuke ya estaban ahí. Rin y Gou les dieron la bienvenida y Makoto preguntó si podía ayudar en algo. Rin le pidió ayuda en la cocina y Rei también se ofreció, dejando solos a Haru y Sousuke.

Haru torció los labios. Se sentía incómodo, como si la mochila que llevara colgando del hombro contuviera algún objeto radioactivo. Mas sabía que era ahora o nunca y tenía que entregarle uno de los retratos buenos a Sousuke, porque después ya no estarían solos y le costaría mucho más trabajo.

"¿Estás bien, Haru?" preguntó Sousuke. Haru se sobresaltó. Todavía no se acostumbraba a que Sousuke lo llamara por su primer nombre, aunque era agradable.

Haru asintió y se sentó cerca de él. Sousuke lo miraba como si no estuviese convencido, mas Haru lo ignoró y sacó la carpeta con el dibujo.

"Um... Te traje algo."

Sousuke enarcó una ceja. Haru evitó su mirada a toda costa y entregó la carpeta con rapidez. Sousuke la contempló por un momento y finalmente la tomó con delicadeza.

Haru escuchó cuando la abrió y pasó saliva. Escuchó sus labios partirse y el leve jadeo que emitió, pero no dijo nada y el silencio era sofocante. Se oían las voces de sus amigos en la cocina, a lo lejos, amortiguadas por las paredes.

"¿Te gustó o no?" dijo Haru en un arrebato, harto de ese silencio lleno de incertidumbre. Las mejillas de Sousuke estaban arreboladas y Haru lo encontró tan lindo en ese instante, que se dijo a sí mismo que después tenía que hacer otro retrato para su colección...

"Wow, es... Es genial, Haru. Me encanta," tomó aire; "No pensé que lo harías, en verdad no tenías que..."

"Supongo que... te lo debía, después de todos esos dibujos feos."

Sousuke rio con suavidad. "No, en serio, me encanta," reiteró, provocando un cosquilleo en el estómago de Haru. Se rascó la sien y añadió con cierto nerviosismo; "¿Puedes guardármelo? No tengo donde ponerlo, y no quiero que se maltrate... ¿Me lo darías antes de irme?"

"Oh. Sí," asintió Haru, tomando el dibujo y guardándolo de vuelta en su mochila. Era mejor así, de todas formas. Si los demás lo llegaran a ver, no quería imaginarse las burlas de Nagisa o de Rin.

Poco después llegó dicho rubio. Le siguieron Ai y Kisumi, y finalmente los hermanos Mikoshiba. Cenaron, conversaron y se divirtieron jugando juegos de mesa y escuchando música. Como era de esperarse terminaron despidiéndose entre millones de abrazos y recuerdos, jurando que seguirían siendo amigos a pesar de la distancia. Y la emoción fue tanta que el retrato de Sousuke quedó en el olvido.

No fue hasta que Haru estaba en casa que se dio cuenta de su error. Se dijo a sí mismo que le regresaría el retrato a Sousuke cuando lo viera en la última despedida y lo colocó con los demás retratos de él que tenía. Sin embargo, entre la preocupación por empacar y dejar todo atrás, Haru se volvió a olvidar de regresarle el dibujo y se lo llevó a Tokio con todos los demás.

* * *

_Dos años después_

* * *

Haruka se había convertido en uno de los nadadores más famosos de Japón. Había asistido ya a sus primeras Olimpiadas y obtenido el bronce en los mil metros en estilo libre, y se había prometido que regresaría unos años después.

Era extraño, se sentía tan independiente ahora. Tan adulto.

De vez en cuando veía a sus amigos, cada vez que podía visitarlos o hablar con ellos cuando no estaba ocupado. Sin embargo, los que más estaban presentes en su vida eran Makoto y Rin, y eso que algunas veces pasaba meses sin verlos. Con Makoto salía cuando estaba en Tokio y él no tenía exámenes o compromisos de la universidad, y con Rin se encontraba en las competencias y conocían nuevos países juntos. Rin también había estado en las Olimpiadas, aunque no había ganado ninguna medalla. Pero eso no lo desanimaba: al contrario, le daba más motivos para esforzarse y arrasar la próxima vez.

Sin duda, todos habían madurado.

En cuanto a Sousuke... Se había ido de Iwatobi, pero nadie sabía a donde. Haru ya no había escuchado de él. Incluso el mismísimo Rin nunca lo mencionaba.

Era como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado.

Haru no era lo suficientemente valiente para preguntar; pero algunas veces en las que se encontraba dibujando, sus manos terminaban construyendo aquel rostro tan familiar para él y que tanto extrañaba.

De cualquier forma, la vida seguía. Haru viajó a París a una competencia. Rin ya estaba ahí y habían quedado de verse para cenar y ponerse al corriente. Haru tomó un taxi al salir del aeropuerto y le dijo el nombre del hotel en el que estaba su amigo, seguramente esperándolo.

Mas Haru nunca llegó.

Lo dejó plantado esa noche, pero Rin no pudo enojarse. No cuando se enteró del horrible accidente automovilístico que destrozó ambos vehículos y cobró la vida de dos personas.

Haru tuvo suficiente suerte como para no ser una de ellas, pero no la suficiente como para salir ileso. El daño mayor fue en su cabeza, lo que causó que perdiera la mayoría de sus recuerdos. Cuando los doctores le explicaron eso a Rin, casi le da un ataque de ansiedad. Estaban solos en un país lejos de casa, ¿cómo se suponía que Haru recordara los momentos en Iwatobi, cuando no tenía nada que mostrarle?

¿Cómo se suponía que recordara su amor por la natación, cuando apenas y podía moverse?

* * *

"¿Dices que todo esto es de mis fans? ¿Tengo fans?" inquirió un confundido Haru, viendo las flores, tarjetas y globos que inundaban su habitación. Rin se mordió el labio y pasó saliva —era tan difícil verlo así, atontado por los medicamentos contra el dolor, inmóvil y con moretones por todo el cuerpo—.

Asintió.

"Sí. Ya te lo dije, eres campeón Olímpico de natación. Ganaste el bronce el año pasado."

"Natación," coreó Haru. "Oye, hmm..."

"Rin."

"Rin," repitió Haru. "Y dices que esos señores que hace rato pasaron, ¿son mis papás?"

Rin no podía articular palabra ni ocultar sus lágrimas a ese punto.

"Sí, Haruka. ¿Recuerdas que te molestaba cuando te decían Haruka?" cuestionó con una sonrisa triste; "Porque es un nombre de niña."

Haru miró hacia otro lado, sin interés o reacción alguna.

"¿En serio? Me da igual."

Rin sorbió la nariz e intentó controlarse.

"Makoto ya viene. ¿Te acuerdas de Makoto?"

Haru volvió a mirarlo.

"¿Quién?"

Los ojos de Rin eran acuosos.

"Makoto, Haru. Makoto, tu mejor amigo. Dijo que vendría y..." trató de contenerse al notar que Haru no tenía idea de lo que hablaba; "que t-traería unas cosas, tal v-vez así—"

Haru esbozó una sonrisa pequeña y compasiva.

"Me gustaría conocerlo," dijo con voz suave, esperando que Rin se calmara. Al contrario, eso solo causó que Rin soltara un par de sollozos que intentó silenciar al cubrirse la boca. Haru desvió la mirada, incómodo, y Rin respiró profundamente para calmarse. Se talló los ojos con fiereza.

"Haru, prométeme que cuando te cures volverás a nadar," rogó después de un pequeño silencio. "Prométeme que volveremos a competir."

Haru torció los labios. Le costaba trabajo creer que la natación era su pasión.

"No estoy muy interesado en eso," susurró con gentileza para no herir a Rin. Mas fue en vano, porque Rin abrió los ojos como platos y gritó en completa agonía:

"¡Pero Haru—!"

"Matsuoka-kun, ¿nos permites un momento con nuestro hijo?" interrumpió una voz femenina desde la puerta. Rin se quedó con las palabras atoradas en la garganta y volteó a ver a los padres de Haru, que ya se habían tranquilizado —o resignado— lo suficiente como para entablar una conversación con su hijo.

"Claro," respondió. "Lo siento."

La madre de Haru le sonrió con ternura. Rin los dejó solos y se quedó en la sala de espera. En un par de horas, Makoto debería llegar.

El tiempo pasó lento y tedioso, y Rin ya no sabía qué hacer o hacia donde caminar para distraerse. Pero al fin, eventualmente divisó la cabellera castaña de Makoto cuando este llegó.

"¡Makoto!" exclamó Rin y corrió a abrazar a su amigo. Makoto devolvió el gesto, apretujando a Rin entre sus brazos con firmeza.

"¿Cómo está Haru?" fue lo primero que preguntó al separarse y notar los ojos hinchados de Rin.

"Su clavícula y su brazo derecho están rotos, tiene un esguince en el pie izquierdo y un par de costillas rotas. Además tiene que usar collarín y tiene moretones en todo el cuerpo. Pero no es eso lo que me preocupa," explicó con un gran suspiro y expresión mortificada. "No se acuerda de nada, Makoto. Ni de ti, ni de mí. No reconoció a sus padres. Los doctores dicen que es temporal, pero no soporto verlo así... Dime que trajiste algo, cualquier cosa que lo ayude a recordar..."

Makoto bajó la mirada y se quitó la mochila que llevaba colgando. Adentro habían libros, revistas, algunos objetos pequeños como una figura de Iwatobi-chan que Haru había tallado alguna vez; entre otros objetos.

"Traje un par de cosas," suspiró. "Espero que funcionen."

* * *

Makoto le pidió a Rin que los dejara solos. Rin le dijo que regresaría después de un rato, en caso de que las cosas se pusieran feas.

A Makoto se le rompió el corazón al ver a Haru así. Ni siquiera él fue capaz de contenerse y las lágrimas se le escaparon cuando Haru preguntó quién era y tuvo que presentarse. Se disculpó e intentó hablar con Haru y contarle viejas anécdotas, pero nada funcionaba. Haru estaba en blanco.

Fue entonces cuando Makoto optó por el plan B. Sacó algunas cosas de la mochila y se las mostró a Haru, pero era en vano. No reconoció sus libros favoritos, ni la figura de Iwatobi-chan, ni sus revistas de paisajes acuáticos o sus preciados videojuegos de personajes bizarros. Ni siquiera reconoció a las personas en las pocas fotografías que tenían, salvo a Rin y a Makoto puesto que ya los conocía.

Sintiéndose ansioso y desesperado, Makoto sacó la carpeta de dibujos que había encontrado al revisar la habitación de Haru. El pelinegro se incorporó como podía en la cama y hojeó los primeros sin mucho interés: eran de paisajes y otras cosas de la vida cotidiana. No obstante, se detuvo en seco al llegar a un retrato que había hecho de un rostro conocido, un rostro que algunas veces veía en sueños desde que llegó al hospital. Su respiración se volvió pesada y su corazón se aceleró; y miró a Makoto con los ojos muy abiertos y los dedos temblorosos.

"¿Quién es este?" inquirió. Makoto lo contemplaba extrañado: ni él había visto los dibujos de Sousuke hasta ese momento.

"Es un... amigo," trató de definir. Era difícil, porque hacía años que ni siquiera sabía de él. ¿Podía seguirlo considerando como tal?

"¿Quién es?" insistió Haru al pasar la hoja y encontrarse con el mismo rostro plasmado en papel. Volvió a hacerlo, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Comenzó a perder la calma según volteaba las hojas solo para hallar al mismo sujeto ahí dibujado, una y otra vez en diferentes ángulos, diferentes iluminaciones y técnicas. "¡¿Cómo se llama?!" rugió Haru en completa angustia. Makoto se había quedado pasmado, incapaz de hablar al ser testigo de aquella reacción. "¡Dímelo!"

"¡¿Qué pasa?!" Rin irrumpió en la habitación en ese momento, seguido por una enfermera que se había alarmado al escuchar el escándalo. Haru lo miró con los ojos desorbitados y las facciones desencajadas y agitó uno de los dibujos ante los demás, soltando un gemido al moverse demasiado bruscamente. Pero no le importó. Lo único que le importaba era saber quién era esa persona y por qué lo hacía sentir tan alterado.

"¡¿Quién es él?! ¡Díganme!" reclamó. Rin corrió hacia él y Makoto detuvo a la enfermera antes de que pudiera ir por un doctor. Esto era más importante.

"Whoa, ¡tranquilo!" exclamó Rin. "Es Sousuke, ¿te acuerdas de él?"

Haru bajó la mirada.

"Sousuke..." musitó pensativo, intentando recordar. La imagen de dicho joven resplandeció, clara y vívida en la mente de Haru por un instante, mas cuando intentó recordar más a fondo un profundo dolor invadió su cabeza.

"¡Haru!" gritó Makoto con preocupación cuando el aludido gimoteó y apretó los ojos.

"¡¿Dónde está?!" Haru persistió. Tenía el presentimiento de que era alguien importante, crucial, pero si así era... "¿Por qué no está aquí?" añadió con angustia.

Las facciones de Makoto y Rin se suavizaron al verlo tan triste.

"Haru, no hemos visto a Sousuke desde hace años," explicó Makoto con suavidad. "Se fue."

Haru sintió que se le escapaba el aire. Makoto dejó ir a la enfermera ahora que las cosas se habían calmado un poco.

"¿A dónde? ¿A dónde se fue?"

"No sabemos," fue el turno de Rin de responder. Arrugó el ceño. "¿Por qué te importa tanto?"

Haru pasó saliva. La verdad era que ni él mismo tenía idea.

"No sé, pero... siento que si lo veo descubriré algo sobre mí mismo... Veo su rostro en sueños, ¿saben?" confesó. "No sé quién es, o por qué es importante pero..." las facciones de Haru se crisparon con dolor; "Ya no quiero estar así."

Rin tomó aire.

"Haru, ¿qué pasa si lo encuentro y lo convenzo de que venga?"

Makoto y Haru fijaron sus ojos sobre el pelirrojo.

"Rin, ¿sabes dónde está?" preguntó Makoto. Rin negó con la cabeza.

"No, pero Sousuke era mi mejor amigo. Me entiende mejor que nadie y viceversa. Así que tal vez pueda encontrarlo, si pienso bien dónde buscar," expresó. "Recorreré cielo, mar y tierra si es necesario..."

"Rin," susurró Haru, conmovido. Las facciones de Rin se endurecieron.

"...Pero tienes que prometerme que seguirás nadando cuando te recuperes, Haru," agregó. "No voy a dejar que pierdas tu sueño. ¿Me lo prometes?"

Haru bajó la mirada.

"Está bien," aceptó finalmente. "Lo prometo."

* * *

Rin tomó el primer vuelo a Australia que encontró. Se sentía un poco mal de haberles mentido a sus amigos todo ese tiempo, mas lo había hecho por el bien de Sousuke.

Rin era el único que sabía a donde había ido. Es más, inclusive le había ofrecido su hogar y le había prometido que mantendría en secreto su ubicación; pero al fin y al cabo, tiempos desesperados requerían medidas desesperadas.

Llegó de madrugada a Australia. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la televisión prendida y Sousuke tirado en un sillón de la sala, mirándola ausentemente y rodeado por botellas vacías y comida chatarra.

"Sousuke," musitó Rin para sí mismo, preocupado. Frunció el ceño y caminó hacia el pelinegro. Lo sacudió para despertarlo de su ensimismamiento —Sousuke apestaba a alcohol. "Sousuke, ¡¿qué estás haciendo?!" le reclamó. "Eres un desastre."

Sousuke se puso de pie para apartar a Rin. Se tambaleó un poco en el proceso, pero logró mantenerse firme.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" arrastró la voz. Tomó a Rin por los hombros y lo zarandeó con desesperación. "¡¿Cómo está Haru?!"

Rin apartó sus manos.

"Necesito que vayas a verlo."

Sousuke parpadeó. Soltó una risita que se desvaneció en el aire cuando notó que Rin no estaba bromeando.

"¡¿Qué?! Estás loco, ¿verdad?"

"¡Haru te necesita!"

"¡No puedo verlo!" estalló Sousuke, dándole un puñetazo a la pared. "Creí que tú lo entendías, la razón por la que me alejé de todos," apretó los puños y la mandíbula; "¡Necesito distancia, o nunca podré superarlo!"

Rin posó su mano en la espalda ancha de Sousuke con delicadeza.

"Sousuke, no has podido superarlo ni aunque te alejaras de él—"

"Es porque está en todas partes, ¡maldita sea!" vociferó el otro, alejándose de Rin y llevándose la mano al hombro lastimado, que pulsaba después del golpe que acababa de dar. "¡¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es amar a alguien que no te corresponde?! Y peor aun, ver su cara en la tele, en los periódicos, en internet... ¡Todos recordándote lo jodidamente especial que es, y cómo nunca podré tenerlo!"

Rin suspiró. Le dolía ver a su amigo en ese estado, pero tenía que hacerlo entrar en razón.

"Sousuke, yo sé que es difícil pero—"

"¡¿Difícil?!" Sousuke lo contempló con fuego en la mirada, fuego que pronto se fundió en tristeza. "Amo a ese niño, Rin. Lo amo desde que tú te fuiste y empecé a convivir con él. Es tan... tan necio, e interesante, y _hermoso_..."

"Sousuke, Haru quiere verte," Rin insistió. Un destello cruzó los ojos de Sousuke cuando siguió hablando. "No recuerda quién eres, pero si hubieras visto cómo reaccionó cuando Makoto le mostró los retratos que había hecho de ti—"

Sousuke levantó las cejas.

"¿Retratos? ¿Cuáles retratos?" preguntó. Era imposible, porque Haru le había obsequiado todos los dibujos feos que había hecho de él en secundaria; y el único bueno que había hecho, también se lo había dado, ¿no? Sousuke no recordaba muy bien...

Rin comprendió lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

"Creo que Haru te ha dibujado más veces de lo que tú piensas," confirmó, alentando sus esperanzas. "Y no me refiero solamente a esos garabatos espantosos que hacía en secundaria."

"Imposible," negó Sousuke. "Además yo tenía el único retrato que ha hecho bien de mí, pero creo que lo perdí al mudarme o algo así..."

"¿En serio crees que te mentiría respecto a algo así?" lo alentó Rin. "Haru quiere verte, Sousuke. Quiere verte y te necesita."

Sousuke entrecerró los ojos.

"Rin, te juro que si estás jugando voy a—"

"Ya te dije que no," sentenció. "Entonces, ¿dejarás de ser un cobarde y vendrás conmigo?"

* * *

Rin sollozó.

"Lo siento... H-hice todo lo que pude, pero no lo encontré..."

Rin estaba mintiendo, pero supuso que era menos cruel decir eso a decirles que Sousuke no había querido ir. No quería romper el corazón de Haru más de lo que ya estaba, de seguro.

Makoto posó su mano en su hombro a forma de consuelo.

"Tranquilo, Rin... De por sí era una misión bastante difícil."

"Lo siento. En serio lo siento mucho, Haru," insistió Rin, dirigiéndose exclusivamente al aludido esa vez.

Haru lucía desilusionado. Un retrato, el que nunca le había regresado a Sousuke temblaba en sus manos.

Parecía como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

"Está bien, Rin. Gracias de todas formas."

"Haru," Rin se talló los ojos, sintiéndose culpable. "¿Hay algo más que podamos hacer por ti?"

Haru suspiró.

"Quiero estar solo," dijo en voz muy baja.

"Haru—" comenzó Rin, pero Makoto lo tomó por la muñeca y lo jaló. Él entendía que Haru necesitaba un tiempo para pensar.

"Estaremos en la sala de espera si nos necesitas."

Haru asintió.

"Gracias."

Y salieron.

Haru se recostó cuidadosamente en la cama. No les había dicho, pero poco a poco estaba comenzando a recuperar su memoria. Recordaba los últimos días antes del accidente, pero nada más. Supuso que tendría que ser paciente y esperar para saber quién era ese muchacho del retrato que descansaba en su regazo, y porqué le dolía tanto la idea de que lo hubiese abandonado.

Las horas pasaron. Makoto y Rin pasaron a despedirse cuando cayó la noche y le prometieron regresar en la mañana. Poco después sus padres hicieron lo mismo. Habló un rato con ellos antes de que se fueran. Finalmente pasó su doctor y Haru le contó que había comenzado a recordar. El doctor asintió con satisfacción, le preguntó algunas cosas y lo dejó después de administrarle sus medicinas.

Haru se quedó pensando un rato más hasta quedarse dormido.

Al menos en sus sueños podía encontrarse con Sousuke, el extraño de ojos turquesa.

* * *

Sousuke contemplaba con fascinación al joven que dormía plácidamente, y un leve rubor cubrió en sus mejillas al ver el dibujo que tenía en sus manos y que subía y descendía suavemente, acorde a su respiración.

Ahora entendía por qué lo habían dejado pasar tan fácilmente.

Y es que apenas Rin se había ido después de gritarle y enfurecerse con él por rehusarse a ir, Sousuke se había arrepentido y consiguió el primer vuelo a París que encontró. No le dijo a nadie, en caso de que no tuviera el valor de visitar a Haru.

Y al fin, helo ahí.

Haru era divino. Tan frágil, tan vulnerable y a la vez tan fuerte porque a pesar de las lesiones ahí estaba, sobreviviendo. Sousuke jamás había pensado que el simple hecho de ver a alguien respirar lo haría tan feliz, pero así era. Y el hecho de que lo hubiera dibujado no solo una, sino incontables veces...

Rio suavemente, sintiendo como sus mejillas se humedecían. Tomó la mano de Haru y la apretó —era cálida, pulsante, llena de vida. Sousuke se inclinó para besarla, para besar sus nudillos y luego subir hasta su mejilla, su frente y sus labios...

El roce fue corto y sencillo, puesto que Haru dormía profundamente debido a la medicación, pero era suficiente. Era suficiente con sentir la calidez de la vida emanando de su piel; y quizá cuando despertara Sousuke al fin se atrevería a plantarle un beso ávido y demostrarle así lo mucho que lo había querido todo ese tiempo y lo mucho que se había estado conteniendo...

Sousuke soltó su mano y colocó la pila de garabatos que Haru había hecho en secundaria encima del último retrato. Volvió a besar su frente antes de sentarse a su lado y contarle todo lo que había pasado en esos dos años en los que no se habían visto, esperando que de alguna forma, Haru lo escuchara y lo perdonara por haberse alejado.

* * *

Cuando Haru abrió los ojos por la mañana, no pudo creer lo que veía. ¿Era otro de sus vívidos sueños? ¿Quizá algún efecto de la medicación?

En su regazo se encontró con una pila de hojas de rayones que encontraba extrañamente familiares. Frunció el ceño, ¿qué estaba pasando?

Levantó la mirada cuando escuchó las voces de Makoto y Rin resonar por el pasillo. Contempló una vez más al joven que dormía sentado junto a él, con los brazos cruzados, y Haru de pronto recordó:

Yamazaki.

Ese era su apellido.

Yamazaki Sousuke, su nombre completo.

Un jadeo audible lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, y Haru supo que no estaba soñando cuando vio la sorpresa plasmada en los rostros de sus amigos.

Un extraño sentimiento lo invadió. No entendía muy bien que estaba pasando, pero estaba inexplicablemente tranquilo y feliz.

Miró a Sousuke una vez más y sonrió.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que despertara.


End file.
